


untouchable

by huni



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Friends, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexting, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huni/pseuds/huni
Summary: “I bet I can make you fall in love with me.”“Well, I bet I can make you fall in love with me first.”They say after drinking four bottles of soju.





	1. "i bet"

Jaemin and Jeno’s friendship has always been like a ticking bomb, ready to explode any time. Since the first day they meet, things were very intense and… fiery. Apart from that little detail, they were inseparable, even when Jeno broke his arm and needed to stay at the hospital for the night, Jaemin stayed and slept beside him in the bed. And Jaemin totally hates hospitals.

But what really made things hard for the outsiders to handle their friendship was that both of them are very, very competitive, always wanting to do better and be better. Renjun says it’s a healthy thing, to push yourself to the limit and try to be a better person. Mark is the one that hates it with all of his guts, he always thought they would end up killing each other one day.

When the bets started, things got even worse. The first bet in all those years of friendship started when they were just thirteen years old, when both of them were still in the school’s soccer team. It was a summer afternoon, when they had their first real and official match as a team. After winning it, the coach took the team to eat pizza in a small shop near the soccer field where the match had been held.

The pizza was so good Jeno said aloud “I bet I could eat a whole pizza alone.” Jaemin peered him with the corner of his eyes, watching a string of cheese get stuck in Jeno’s chin. Jaemin pointed with his long fingers where Jeno should clean his face.

“I bet I could eat a whole pizza plus an extra slice. Alone.” Jaemin voiced, his eyes piercing Jeno, which just raised one of his eyebrows.

“With peppers and pineapple?” Jaemin aggressively nodded at Jeno’s words.

Jaemin could fulfill his bet and actually eat more than a whole pizza alone, with all the peppers and pineapple. But that leaded him to stay in the hospital for an entire day with an upset stomach. He won the bet anyways, so it gave him some confidence, even if Jeno laughed his ass off while Jaemin was throwing up his guts during night.

The second time it happened, it was some months later and, this time, Jeno was the one to start the bet. They were in the football practice, just some days away from an important game. Jeno caught himself thinking about Jaemin’s long legs. They were so lean he could run ten laps around the field in minutes. At that time, Jeno still had short legs, making it difficult for him to run as fast as Jaemin.

“I bet I can finish ten laps faster than you.” Jeno started to stretch his legs and noticed a grin around Jaemin’s lips.

“You know I’m always up to beat you up in a bet.” And he fully smiled at Jeno.

Jeno snorted “I’ve been practicing my time. It’s way closer to yours than you might think it is.” Jaemin shrugged, not really buying Jeno’s improvement in running.

Jaemin and Jeno got set up and started the laps. Jaemin was so fast in the beginning, but Jeno did indeed improve his running and could beat him up so easily Jaemin felt bitter about it later. After they finished, Jeno was feeling glorious about his winning and Jaemin needed to hold his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“It doesn’t matter if you win or not, we aren’t from the athlete’s team anyways. We play soccer.” Jeno rolled his eyes at Jaemin’s words “Let’s upgrade this bet a little.”

“I’m listening.” Jeno said.

“Who scores the most during our next game wins.” Jaemin knows Jeno is better at scoring, that’s why he’s the forward of the team. Jeno seems pleased with the bet, but it would be too easy for Jaemin to not even try hard, there’s no point in winning something if you don’t have a regard for it in the end “And the loser one has to shave his head.”

Jeno thought twice about the bet, he never even thought about shaving his whole head, not even sure his parents would allow something like that, but he agreed, excited with their newest bet.

The next monday, Jaemin appeared in school with his head shaved.

At some point, Mark started to get worried with their competitive asses and tried to stop them. It wasn’t healthy at all in his opinion, especially when they started to grow up and the bets started to get serious.

Like when they were sixteen and they bet who could stack more books on the foot while upside down. It became a school’s event, everyone stopped to watch they struggle while all of the blood in their bodies was flowing to their heads. After ten books on each, Jeno fainted, causing the whole school to freak out, especially Mark that almost started crying when Jeno was still unconscious.

Jeno had to give Jaemin his Harry Potter collection after losing that bet.

After the fainting event, they stopped for some years, until they were in their last year of high school and Jeno decided they needed to shake things up once more “I bet you to go to the school’s radio during the class break, take the mic and scream _‘HULAHOOPOHOOPIN’_.”

“Just HULAHOOPOHOOPIN?” Jaemin asked.

“Yeah, you’re right, scratch that. I bet you to go to the school’s radio during the class break, take the mic and scream _‘HULAHOOPOHOOPIN, I’m Na Jaemin from 3-C and I have two penises’_.”

Jaemin never felt so betrayed by himself before for encouraging Jeno to do worst with him.

The next day a girl came and asked him what two penises could do.

-

In university, the bets started to involve alcohol too, leading things to a whole different and dangerous level. But since Mark was always around them, nothing deathly happened, just Jeno in the ER taking glucose shots in his vein after drinking a whole bottle of tequila alone. Plus some other things, but Jaemin likes to forget that part and label Jeno as a _‘light weight’_ , in his opinion.

“It’s been a while since the last time we bet something.” Jaemin says, leaning against the kitchen’s counter of Renjun’s house. Jeno is opening the fourth bottle of soju for them, since they’ve been drinking alone in the kitchen while everyone is playing some card game in the living room.

“Sometimes you forget that our last bet leaded me to break up with my girlfriend, so yeah, we stopped with the bets.” Jeno says it in a bitter tone with a grimace in his face, taking a long gulp from his soju. He remembers Jaemin bet with Jeno: who could run the longest naked around the campus without being caught by the security. Jeno’s ex-girlfriend didn’t like it to say the least, everyone seeing her boyfriend’s hot body naked and talking about it for the rest of the year.

“She was a coward. Everyone, even the ones that aren’t close to you, know that you have a six pack anyways.” Jeno drinks another shot of soju and glances at Jaemin. He looks totally drunk, his eyes almost shut and a corny smile in his lips.

“You just say that because no one said anything about your body.” Jeno knows that gets in Jaemin’s fragile spot, because Jaemin is always wanting attention and praises, but no one really cared about him when Jeno was showing off his nice butt around. Which was odd, because Jeno thinks Jaemin has a good body, maybe not as muscular as Jeno’s, but still, nice thighs “Oh, some of them remembered the two penises thing. Turns out you really have only one.”

Jeno does the face he always does when he’s being sarcastic and Jaemin hates it, because he’s the sarcastic one in their friendship and what’s the point of being sarcastic if you’re going to give it away with your expression? “I thought people would let this matter die in high school.”

“They were really interested in your two penises, you know.” Jaemin punches Jeno’s arm, but he doesn’t feel a thing because his body is already numb and Jaemin is not that strong “Maybe that was the only thing they were interested in you.”

Jaemin gasps “I have my charms too, Jeno. I’m hard to get, but a bunch of people are interested in me, for your information.”

And Jeno wheezes.

“I bet they are.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jaemin hisses and squints his eyes in Jeno’s direction. Jeno says all sort of things when he’s drunk, but he’s playing with a side of Jaemin’s insecurities that is really sensible.

“I mean that it’s hard for you to make people fall for you. You always look so mighty and when some kind of saint appears and tries to get closer to you, you always push them away.” Jeno shrugs, as if what he’s saying is nothing, but it gets deep in Jaemin.

Jeno is his best friend, but he still doesn’t know how to deal with Jaemin’s feelings most of the time, maybe because Jaemin never shows what he’s truly feeling in his core. It’s not Jeno’s fault in the end, but he could be a little more careful with what he says do Jaemin.

“They fall for me, you’re just not around.” Jaemin says, trying not to sound as pathetic as he feels by assuring that yes, some crazy people still feel attraction to him.

“Yeah? Could you name them for me then?” Jeno says and Jaemin takes another shot of soju.

“I could if I cared about them, but I don’t so…” That could fool Jeno, especially when drunk. Jaemin can be a really cold guy when he wants to and Jeno knows it. Not knowing the name of the people that liked him is very likely in Jaemin’s reality.

“Not a single name from the people that technically fell in love with you? A one nightstand, maybe? Nothing?” Jeno mentions the one nightstand because he remembers some rumors about Jaemin, so he continues to try get something from Jaemin, but it only makes Jaemin more and more nervous with their conversation. “That’s bullshit, Jaemin. Just assume people don’t have interest in you because you’re not that appealing and that’s okay, you don’t need to be a heartthrob or whatever.”

_That’s easy to say when you’re literally the heartthrob from campus_ , Jaemin thinks.

Even if Jaemin have his reason for not being tempting in the strangers eyes, he can’t just say his motives in front of Jeno like it means nothing to him. Jeno is too drunk and wouldn’t understand his explanations anyways.

Jaemin’s mind is foggy with all the alcohol he drank with Jeno. The fourth bottle is almost empty already, the liquor disappearing faster than they imagined. He thinks of something Jeno would say if this conversation was the opposite, if Jaemin was the one accusing Jeno of being untouchable and impersonal. Jeno would get at the main point of the conversation and use it in his favor, so Jaemin does the same.

“I bet I can make you fall in love with me, Jeno.” Jaemin hiccups, glaring in Jeno’s direction. The latter grins because he knows what Jaemin is doing. Trying to scare him. But Jeno isn’t the type to bolt away from their bets and panic, he’s the one to embrace them and make Jaemin regrets betting with him in the first place. It was always like this.

“Well, I bet I can make you fall in love with me first, Jaemin.”

The mood completely changes in between them, because as Jeno says those words, Jaemin licks his lips and smirks, reaching for the bottle next to Jeno. Jaemin could blame everything in the booze he drank so he did close the gap between him and Jeno, touching the latter’s chest with his fingers.

Jaemin obviously never flirted with Jeno before, their friendship never got _that_ intimate, but Jeno can feel Jaemin already trying to make a move in his direction. He’s too close, with his expression showing anything, but innocence and Jeno takes a deep breath, because Jaemin is serious about whatever they just were talking about seconds ago.

“Deal.” Jaemin whispers next to Jeno’s ears.

Maybe Jeno is the type to panic a little, just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! this is my first nomin fic and i'm so excited!! hope it was a good reading for now heh  
> sorry for any mistakes and feedbacks are always welcome!  
> thanks for reading and see you next time <3


	2. i'm not in love

_“But I'm still not sure if fear's a rival or a close relative to truth”_

“Jesus fucking christ, calm down.” Renjun rolls his eyes, sitting in Jaemin’s bed. He watches his friend pacing around the room, panicking with every little cell in his body. Jaemin is close to have a breakdown “Can’t you just quit the bet?”

“Injun, I love you, but do I look like a quitter to you?” He lets a hand go through his hairs, messing it a little bit, trying to think of a way to get out of the bet without sounding like he’s chickening out, which he totally is “W-What if he touches me, Renjun? Like intimately touch me. I would probably have a heart attack.”

“I still can’t believe you started this bet about who falls in love with who first,” Renjun sighs, pulling a strand of his hair out of his sight “when you’re already in love with the person.”

“I WAS DRUNK.” Jaemin snorts because he doesn’t want to believe he actually did that. Jeno would win the bet, he already did actually, and plus get to know about Jaemin’s feelings, he’s been hiding them for so fucking long. It’s bullshit letting Jeno know about them now, after so many years “It’s your fault, actually. You started that crappy card game you know both me and Jeno hate, so we left to drink and that’s when things got out of control.”

“You started a bet out of your free will with your best friend, how is that MY fault?”

“That’s not the main point here, Renjun. I need to think of how I will conquer him and not give myself in with his first attempts. No… I can’t, I need to at least try hold myself back from it.” Jaemin stops and stares at Renjun “From where should I begin to try to seduce him? I need a plan.”

“Okay, let’s see. He’s your best friend, so you should now what he likes and what makes him turned on, at least the basic, focus in those things and it’ll be a complete success.” Renjun says it like it’s the easiest thing to do. Maybe he’s a maneater and know how to steal others heart with a snap of his finger, but Jaemin doesn’t have much background to work with. People are always trying to win him over, not the other way around.

“Uhm… Jeno likes touching, things like grabbing his thigh under the table, during meals and cuddling, but he’s also really into sexting, I guess?” Jaemin starts thinking about everything he knows from his best friend “I don’t know if I can be this risky with him. Not like this, as his friend.”

Renjun blinks twice “I honestly don’t wanna know how you know the sexting part, but you have your plan here. Grab his thigh whenever you can and cuddle with him before going to sleep. Also text him like you normally would, but put something spicy in it. Like… Invite him for dinner, in my apartment, so he won’t suspect anything.”

Jaemin laughs, out of nervousness “What should I do? Be clingy with him the whole night? You know he’s trying to win this too, right? If I do something like that, I might be the one enjoying it more than him.”

“I don’t know, Jaemin. You’ll figure out once you’re doing it.” Again, Jaemin snorts. He wants to tell Renjun it’s useless trying anything, but doesn’t want to sound like his friend isn’t helping him at all “Let’s not panic and think about solutions to your plan.”

“Ok, I’m going to invite him for a dinner in your apartment, play it simple, some slight touches and some flirting…” Jaemin asks, holding his hands.

Maybe Jeno is right and Jaemin have no idea how to do these things, not even how he should make someone pay attention to him. He’s useless when the main point is love life and things related to it.

“Maybe… try kissing him in the end of the night? Oh, Mark would have a heart attack if he saw it happening.” Renjun laughs and gets up from the bed.

“Renjun, jesus fucking christ, if I kiss him I might, I don’t know, melt there in front of him. I already told you, I don’t want him to notice I like him.” Jaemin rolls his eyes to himself, feeling his heart start racing only by thinking about kissing Jeno.

“Look, I can’t help you with a lot of tips because things like this come easily to me, but I can help with something else. Give me your phone.” Renjun says.

Jaemin raises an eyebrow, thinking if he should really give his cellphone to Renjun. He couldn’t invite Jeno for _this_ kind of dinner alone, he’s sure of it, and Renjun might really help, so he hands the phone. Renjun gives a giggle and starts typing, making some pauses to think, and going back to it again.

“So, what are you doing?” Renjun does a dramatic last touch in the screen and gives it back to Jaemin, with a small grin around his lips.

Jaemin reads the message in his phone.

**nanamin said:** _hey, so we’re having dinner tonight at Renjun’s. at 8pm._

 **nanamin said:** _bring that wine i like ;)_

And immediately Jeno replies.

**leejen said:** _ok… but which wine you’re talking about tho?_

“This is what you call spicy? I could’ve done better alone.” Jaemin feels frustrated after reading the simple texts and Renjun just shrugs “But that’s enough, he’ll never guess this is a trap for me to seduce him.”

“I’ll invite Mark and the boys too, so it won’t be too awkward for me while you two are flirting.” Jaemin sits in his bed for a moment, his mind spinning with how much he needs to think now “We should eat pizza.”

Jaemin nods because he doesn’t really mind that much what the menu will be for the night, he needs to organize his thoughts about what he intends in doing with Jeno. He needs to prove to Jeno that he’s playing serious and he can make Jeno feel the slightest of attraction towards him. Jaemin needs to prove that to himself too, or else, everything Jeno said to him will be one hundred percent true, and he hates that he’s not lovable. He needs to think people fall for him.

The first thing Jaemin comes to a conclusion, is that the grabbing thigh under table is a must.

-

“Use your best cologne, Jaemin likes men that smell good.” Mark yells when Jeno comes out of the bathroom “And blow your hair up, he likes your forehead.”

Sometimes Jeno thinks Mark is Jaemin’s best friend and not him, but it’s just that there are things that Jaemin won’t speak about with Jeno. Like his love life, or sex life, or whatever. He just mentions the basic, a date with a girl he met in the bar or a that he kissed a cute freshman from Jeno’s art class in a party. No details, rarely names, or if Jaemin thinks they’ll have a future or not. It’s very impersonal like everything Jaemin does in his life.

But with Mark, Jaemin normally says all the little details and answers every question Mark does, even the personal ones. Jeno can feel a small sting of jealously, bothering him every time he thinks about the matter, every time he remembers that sometimes he is Jaemin’s second option, while Jaemin is always his first.

Jeno decides to dress the way he always does when he wants to get someone’s attention: black t-shirt and skinny jeans. Once Jaemin said he looked hot in a suit, but laughed it off some seconds later, saying he preferred the normal shirt and jeans look better, so Jeno kept that in mind since then.

“Do you have any idea of how you’ll win this?” Mark enters the room, holding his shoes in his hands “Like, okay, you can look hot for him, but he saw you naked already so many times, that won’t change much? You need to think about how to win his heart, not a boner.”

“A boner would be enough… I mean, he could fall in love with me because of his hormones and my-”

“This is not the way to go, I think.” Mark starts, totally cutting Jeno’s blabbering “It’s hard to get into Jaemin’s core, you should try something tender. Show him you’re really intending to make him fall in love with you, not just a sexual attraction.” Mark finishes putting his shoes and looks at Jeno “He can have anyone’s body and you know it. You need to be different and conquer his heart.”

Jeno thinks through about what Mark said and maybe his friend is right. Jaemin had countless relationships, but none of them were really that important to him; the moment he broke up with the people, he wouldn’t care about them anymore. Jeno can’t aim for something like that, he needs to go somewhere no one tried to go before and bloom Jaemin’s deepest feelings.

He already knows what to do. Even if Jaemin runs to Mark’s direction sometimes, Jeno is still his best friend and he knows him better than anyone else.

“I should make a list of the things I should do to try to win him.” Jeno speaks more to himself than to Mark, already plotting how to put everything in practice.

-

“Can we eat already?” Donghyuck asks, whining because he’s hungry and everyone is doing whatever, but gathering in the table to eat “The pizza will get cold.”

“We’re coming.” Renjun screams from somewhere in the balcony, where he’s waiting for Ten to finish his cigarette “Go upstairs and tell Jaemin to come eat, he’s been hiding in Renjun’s room the entire night.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes because he doesn’t want to move from his seat, he’s ready to dig into a big plate of pizza and drink a whole mug of beer in one sip. Yukhei gives him a look, the one he always does when Donghyuck is being stubborn about something, and Donghyuck just sighs “I’m going, okay?”

Yukhei smirks at him and Donghyuck gets up of his chair, heading to Renjun’s room.

Everyone is in the living room, so when Donghyuck is in front of Renjun’s room’s door, it’s pretty silent compared to the rest of his friend’s house. When he opens the room’s door, he finds a worried Jaemin inside, totally panicking over something, with one hand in his waist and the other in his forehead, trying to figure something out.

Donghyuck lets out a giggle, because the view is funny. Jaemin is always composed and hardly shows any bad feelings, he always looks happy and confident.

Donghyuck never saw Jaemin like that.

“What’s happening?” Donghyuck asks, entering the room. Jaemin seems to not notice Donghyuck until the moment he speaks, so he looks surprised with the boy there, watching him “Something’s wrong? You’ve been in this room the whole night.”

“I was just trying to figure something out…” Jaemin says with a husky voice, more tense than ever. And then something pops in Jaemin’s mind “Actually, Donghyuck, I have something to ask you.”

“Sure, ask it.” Donghyuck says.

“Remember when Jeno had a crush on you in...”

“Middle school. Yeah, terrifying.” Donghyuck grimaces at the memory of Jeno being all kinds of cringe with him and eventually giving up because Donghyuck didn’t give two fucks about him “What about it?”

“I was wondering if you’ve ever done something to him to, you know, make him like you.”

Donghyuck stops for a moment and tries to remember something that triggered Jeno’s feelings for him. They were from the soccer team and Jaemin broke his little finger, so he couldn't show up in the practices for a while.

Jeno was lost in the first few days, especially because him and Jaemin were almost the same person, always stuck together. One day after training, Donghyuck went home with Jeno because he looked lonely and sad, and that’s when everything started.

“I spoke with him about you while walking home, he said you broke your finger because you two were betting who could punch the wall harder and you won.” Donghyuck shrugs, because he didn’t do anything special for Jeno to feel that way about him, he just did “I told him to take care of you and after that day he was always around me wanting to spend some time together.”

“So he likes to just… talk? Uh…” That didn’t help much because Jaemin already did that with Jeno. All the time.

Donghyuck nods, not thinking too deep about Jeno’s feelings “I guess…? Jeno is a pretty quiet guy sometimes, but he likes to be listened.”

Jaemin looks at his friend, wondering if he should thank for what he said or keep it like that because he doesn’t want to speak about the bet with Donghyuck, or tell him about it at all “He’s been distant to me lately, so I was wandering what I should do.”

That makes zero sense in Jaemin’s head, ask about how Jeno started to have feelings for Donghyuck and then tell him it’s because they’re going through a phase in their friendship. But Donghyuck seems to not bother it too much.

“Communication is an essential thing in friendship, I would say.” Donghyuck shrugs. “Anyways, I came here because the pizza is ready, we should go downstairs to eat.” Donghyuck isn’t the type to listen to others, or give advices, or anything that implies in giving too much of his time, but Jaemin seems troubled and friends are supposed to help, right?

“Yeah, we should.” Jaemin takes his last deep breath and follows Donghyuck in the hallways.

-

Jeno is there as expected, of course, Jaemin invited him. Actually, Renjun did, but Jeno didn’t know about that. Jaemin notices Jeno did the thing with his hair that Jaemin said one hundred times that he loved. That made it more difficult for Jaemin to not show any kind of confused feelings he have for his friend, but he was used to hiding it, he’s been hiding for years now.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you all night.” Jeno is the first to notice him in the room. He comes for a hug and makes it last more than it usual does. Jaemin can smell Jeno’s perfume and feel the soft skin in the nape of his neck.

For a moment, Jaemin forgets Jeno is playing his game too and trying to win him, because there’s nothing to win there, Jaemin already likes him. But Jeno seems to be trying to do all the things Jaemin likes, and that pleases Jaemin more than he thought it would.

“University stuff.” Jaemin smiles when they get away from each other. Everyone is already sitting in the table and there’s left two spots, one for him and the one next to it for Jeno “History of Art can be really exhausting when your teacher thinks you only study their subject.”

Jeno chuckles and sits in one of the chairs, next to Renjun. Jaemin sits in the remaining one, Ten by his side. He feels relieved because if Ten saw Jaemin’s hand running around Jeno’s thighs he wouldn’t make a scene out of it, like Chenle and Yukhei would. They would make everyone look at Jaemin and Jeno, and point at their faces, claiming they were almost fucking under the table while their friends were there, eating.

Ten would find it normal, just bros being bros.

Things are going smoothly as ever and everything is leading to a success for Jaemin.

Jaemin starts to eat, but he can’t even finish his first slide of pizza out of anxiety. He needs to be seductive, and also do it in a way he’s sure Jeno will like it. There’s always the option that Jeno will hate it, especially because they’re with friends around them.

“There’s something I have to ask you.” Jaemin whispers in Jeno’s ears, when he notices everyone is too distracted with Mark’s story of how he lost his car in a parking lot next to the University, to care for what he’s whispering in Jeno’s ears.

“What?” Jeno answers, just some inches away from Jaemin. They normally speak like that, close to each other, so Jaemin doesn’t have to cope with their proximity.

“I was wondering, what’s the final prize of our bet.” He whispers again, speaking slowly in the last words of the sentence. And when Jeno turns to face him, Jaemin slides his left hand in the corner of Jeno’s thigh.

Jeno tenses up, Jaemin can feel it under his fingers. All the muscles are stiffened up and Jaemin continues his trail until he’s fully grabbing Jeno like he planned to since the beggining “A prize?” Jeno breaths out, trying not to catch their friend’s attention.

“There’s no point in a bet, if there’s no prize in the end.” Jaemin’s lean fingers almost reach Jeno’s groin area, but comes back to massage Jeno’s thigh. It seems to be working because Jeno take a little longer to even think about what is happening “Like that time when I bought you lunch for a whole month.”

Jaemin wants to touch more, to really make Jeno horny and bothered in the middle of their friends, but he needs time. It would have no fun if Jeno gave away so easily, it’s not only and arousal Jaemin is looking for. So Jaemin stays in a safe area, running his fingers up and down, sometimes doing circles in some areas. Jeno doesn’t even move under his touch.

“I don’t know, Jaemin.” He whispers back, staring right into Jaemin’s eyes “If I win the bet, your love and heart is the best prize I could ask for.” And Jaemin freezes, because Jeno says that like he means it. As if Jaemin’s affection was the only thing he was aiming to get out of that craziness they called a bet “Or maybe a car, I need one.”

Jaemin brushes off any thoughts of Jeno really meaning what he said, because he ruined it just seconds later. Jaemin smirks, letting his hand run freely in the inner part of Jeno’s thigh, discovering every inch of it “I’m being serious.”

Jeno breaths in again, glancing to see if any of their friends noticed what is happening there. They seem to be used to Jaemin and Jeno having their own conversations like this “The prize is that the loser needs to do one thing the winner wants.” He glances at Jaemin’s hand on him and looks back at Jaemin “Whatever the winner wants.” He repeats.

“Whatever the winner wants?” Jaemin repeats and Jeno nods “Deal.”

Even if it wasn’t Jaemin’s intention to give Jeno a boner, he could see it slowly appearing through his jeans. Jaemin licks his lips thinking about if he should go near that part, maybe touch it with his fingers, but in that exact moment Mark says loudly.

“We need another bottle of wine.” And Jaemin hears it despite his intimate moment with Jeno.

“Jeno can go get a new one in the kitchen for us.” Jaemin says with a smile in his face.

He takes away his hand off from Jeno’s body, feeling the skin of his palm feverish after touching Jeno like that, so different from what he’s used to. Jeno looks confused and mostly embarrassed because if he stands up, everyone will see what is happening inside his pants.

“Jeno?” Mark calls after no answer from Jeno, not a single muscle moving “Will you go get the wine or…?”

“Sure.” He says, starting to cover his crotch with his hands, but Jaemin stops him from getting up.

“I’ll go.” Jaemin says, holding Jeno down in his place. Jeno looks disoriented with everything that is happening in such a small span of time. Jaemin groping him in a not safe way during dinner with their friends and then trying to sabotage him in front of everyone… but not really.

“Thanks.” He smiles softly at Jaemin and the latter gives a smile back to him.

**leejen said:** _next time you do something like that_

**leejen said:** _please don’t leave me hanging like that_

**leejen said:** _i almost got blue balls from whatever you were trying to do today_

**nanamin said:** _nice :)_

\- 

After the first time during the dinner, Jaemin starts to feel more confident with his actions. Not because he’s over the fact he’s, finally, hitting on Jeno for real, but because he saw Jeno’s reaction to it. In all those years of friendship, Jaemin always kept his feelings a secret from Jeno, not even showing the slightest of attraction towards his friend. Jaemin never even thought about Jeno actually reaction positively if he ever tried anything. In his head, Jeno would turn him down in every scenario, but in reality, Jeno is showing way more attraction towards Jaemin, than him towards Jeno

Maybe he has a chance of winning this thing after all. Jeno haven’t won this one yet.

“I think we should put some rules in this bet.” Jeno puts his plate on the table where Jaemin is sitting to eat his lunch during break “Or things can go bad really easily.”

“Aren’t you taking this too seriously?” Jaemin asks, trying to be the calmest ever. Jaemin is the one being too serious about winning it “It’s just a bet, we had countless of them.”

“But with this one, now I feel like you will slide your hand inside my pants during class someday.” Jaemin looks up to see Jeno glaring at him. After the event during dinner, Jeno stormed down with Jaemin, which just laughed in his face (and found Jeno’s angry side _really_ hot). Jeno admitted he liked the massage, but the situation was awful, especially that not all of their friends were full aware about the bet they were in “Or I don’t know, do something as dangerous as that with me.”

Jaemin grins, “Okay, you’re right, we should put some boundaries in this.” Jeno feels relieved that Jaemin agreed with it “We could’ve made Mark’s life so much easier by putting rules in the bets since the beginning.”

“It wouldn’t be as funny as it was.” Jeno says, almost grinning at his own comment, but shaking his head and getting back to the serious subject “But this one is a different case. So, the first rule is: nothing during classes or around friends. No teasing, rubbing, or massaging, or groping. The crotch area is completely out of limits in these cases too.”

“So, public stuff is allowed, just in class and with friends that it’s forbidden?” And Jeno can feel Jaemin’s foot touching his leg underneath from the other side of the table.

“Yes.” Jeno just answers. Jaemin goes up with his foot a little, but stops in Jeno’s knee. He could use that move in a better situation, he thinks “Aside from this two things, everything is allowed.”

Jeno smirks and for the nth time, Jaemin regrets starting that bet in the first place, because there’s no way he’ll handle whatever Jeno have in mind to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy another chapter!! hope everyone is ejoying it so far :)  
> any feedbacks are always welcomed and thanks for reading it!
> 
> see you next time <3


	3. weight of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just bros being bros  
> *warning: light sexting i guess?

It’s test season and Jaemin is stuck in the library the whole day. He saw the morning, afternoon and night students pass by the library and leave. Now, almost too late for anyone to be there, there’s only Jaemin, a student in the computer and the library lady in the place.

Oh, and Jeno sleeping on his chair in the other side of the table, right in front of Jaemin. He stayed the whole day with Jaemin, helping him study about History of Dance and Music for Jaemin’s test. But now he’s sleeping, his eyelids not fully closed and Jaemin could hear a soft snore coming from his mouth.

Jeno’s arms are his pillow and his hair is falling over his face. Jaemin has seen Jeno sleep a zillion of times before; since they were six years old they would throw sleepover parties, or just sleep in each other’s house once in a while. But every time he remembers Jeno has this habit of sighing while sleeping, Jaemin remembers why asleep Jeno is the most adorable thing in the world.

The library woman looks at Jaemin and points at the clock, showing that they’re about to close and he should leave. He stares at Jeno, thinking about how he should wake him up. Jaemin really doesn’t want to do it, because he knows Jeno is tired and probably needs all the sleep he can get, but there’s no other option then waking him up.

Maybe leave him in the library, but that’s not really an option at all either.

Jaemin wonders what he’s dreaming about, because he looks so calm and peaceful, and Jeno is normally an agitated sleeper. Jaemin remembers all the quicks Jeno gave him whenever they shared a bed together. It’s rare to see him still for so long while sleeping.

Jeno sighs, moving his head slightly on his arm. Jaemin feels his chest tight, squeezing his heart inside of it. If Jeno knew he didn’t have to do anything to conquer Jaemin’s heart, how would it be his reaction? Jaemin thought about it a lot. Would him still be there in the library with Jaemin?

He always wanted to be true with Jeno, to speak his mind and tell Jeno how much he’s attracted to him; it’s almost absurd the way he feels towards his best friend.

For a couple of years, it was torture every minute of Jaemin’s life.

Jaemin is still Jeno’s best friend and that meant seeing him naked or changing his clothes in front of him at least once a week, touch Jeno and feel like electricity is running through his body but having to hold it back; cuddling with Jeno but not being allowed to go too far. But what hurt Jaemin the most over the years was Jeno talking about his significant others. And Jeno had a lot of them. And the worst one out of all of them: Donghyuck.

Jeno never confessed a thing to him or Donghyuck, not even Mark, but everyone knew it. The way Jeno looked at the boy made super obvious that he had a crush on Donghyuck. It was as if he was mesmerized by seeing such a beautiful creature in front of his eyes. Jaemin doesn’t take Donghyuck’s credits in the story, he’s pretty handsome and anyone with two eyes and a little bit of patience would fall in love with him.

“I like his eyes.” Jeno would say to Jaemin, with a dumb smile in his lips. Jaemin normally would just roll his eyes and Jeno would still go on about Donghyuck for the rest of the day.

It’s been a while since Jeno hadn’t have anyone in his love life and Jaemin feels relieved for it, but something is fishy because Jeno is the type of person to always have someone by his side. He needs the affection all the time.

“Hey, wake up.” Jaemin whispers into Jeno’s ear, trying to wake him up.

Jeno hums something Jaemin can’t understand and squeezes his eyes. When he opens it and sees Jaemin so close to him, he almost jumps out of his chair. There’s no one around, so it’s alright to make some noise and have some reaction. Jaemin just giggles.

“We need to go, they’re closing the library.” Jeno rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.

“How long have I been sleeping?” Jeno’s voice is still warming up, so it cracks a little in the middle of the words.

“A couple of hours maybe?” Jeno’s eyes go wide and Jaemin laughs again “It’s okay, I know you’re tired from all the dance training.”

“But I said I would make you company.” He says it more to himself than to Jaemin.

“I guess your plan didn’t go as you expected?” Jaemin grins, because he knows Jeno spend the whole day there because of the bet. Jeno would do something like that for Jaemin in a daily basis, but he surely thought it would be a nice move to try something with Jaemin. Make him melt with his tender action of spending the whole day watching him study. Jaemin already melts for him all the time anyways, so there’s no difference “We should go.”

Jeno nods, packing his things inside his bag and getting up, ready to leave.

Outside the building, Jaemin can feel shivers running around his body because it’s much chillier than earlier. He hugs himself, trying to keep himself warm, but there’s not much you can do when you’re wearing only a shirt and it’s freezing outside. In this time of the year, no one really expects to be this cold already, but Jaemin was naive to leave his house without a sweater.

“Here, take my jacket.” Jeno puts the jacket on Jaemin’s shoulders and covers him, rubbing his hands around Jaemin’s sides. When Jaemin is ready to protest, Jeno continues “You get sick too easily.”

Jaemin doesn’t know if Jeno is really doing it because he cares about Jaemin or just because of the bet. Jaemin had repeated at least a hundred of times to Jeno how much he loves when people give him their hoodies or jackets, trying to protect him. That’s the issue of betting something so intimate with your best friend, he knows everything about you, everything you like and how you like it.

The jacket smells like Jeno, citric and woody. So different from the floral perfume Jaemin uses, but he likes Jeno’s scent better. It’s warm and involving, wrapping around Jaemin’s body. He feels like he’s more and more falling into Jeno’s trap, even if he thought things couldn’t get any worse for him.

Jeno surely is doing it for the bet, Jaemin doesn’t doubt it for a minute.

Jeno watches him for a moment, stopping his hands and just contemplating Jaemin’s figure in front of him. He likes his eyes a lot, they’re dark and rounded. But Jeno likes a lot of things in Jaemin and that’s no secret. He’s always telling his best friend about it. He’s always praising his looks and his long and lean legs.

Jaemin always takes Jeno’s compliments as jokes, or something normal between friends, but Jeno is serious about it. He always takes notes inside his head about Jaemin’s beauty and his sense of humor, even when he doesn’t share it with his best friend. Jeno really likes Jaemin as whole.

“Is kissing allowed?” Jeno asks suddenly, than blinks twice and smiles at Jaemin “I mean, in our rules, we didn’t mention it, right?”

“No, we didn’t.” Jaemin says, bluntly.

“But if I want to, is it allowed?” Jeno asks and by the distance in between them, he can easily kiss Jaemin if he wants to. Jaemin isn’t sure if Jeno is asking him for consent to kiss him, or if he’s just asking if during the bet they can kiss at all.

In whatever scenario he means, Jaemin is panicking inside because the kidding thought crossed Jeno’s mind in that moment.

“No.” Jaemin says. Jeno tilts his head, backing off a little and taking his hands away from Jaemin’s body “We should add it to the list of rules. No kissing is allowed during the bet.”

“No kissing.” Jeno repeats.

Jaemin knows that if he, by any chance, kisses Jeno, it’s over for him. While for Jeno, this is all fun, hormones and nothing more than a bet. He can’t risk any more things into this.

_Drunk Jaemin should fuck off_ , Jaemin thinks.

-

Jaemin is just laying down in the couch in their dorm, waiting for the delicious meal Renjun is doing for them. Probably spicy ramen, with grilled chicken and cheese on top of it. It smells good and Jaemin forgets about his problems for a moment, because he’s too hungry and can only think about that for a while.

Until his phone buzzes in his pocket and he sees a message from Jeno popping on the screen.

**leejen said:** _are you alone right now_

**nanamin said:** _kind of_

 **nanamin said:** _injun is in the kitchen doing dinner for us and i’m procrastinating in the couch_

Jaemin sees in the app that Jeno starts typing and then stops midway. He does it twice and then the message arrives.

**leejen said:** _are you up to something_

It’s kind of suspicious because Jeno is normally straightforward with what he wants, especially with Jaemin. But he’s not going to the main point of the conversation and Jaemin frowns his eyebrows reading the message.

**nanamin said:** _up to what exactly?_

Again, Jeno takes a while to answer, but he does it. When Jaemin reads the message in the screen of his phone, he jumps from the couch, holding the phone tight with his fingers.

**leejen said:** _idk i’m kinda horny right now_

Jaemin can feel his heart pounding against his chest. It’s unreal how much it affected him. Jeno haven’t said anything with that, but he could only mean one thing with that message – and it was directed towards Jaemin.

Renjun shows up in the living room, holding a bowl in each hand. He studies Jaemin for a second and raises an eyebrow in his friend’s direction. Jaemin is patting to say the least, his face has this reddish tone all over it, especially in the cheeks and ears, and he’s almost hugging his phone.

“What is happening?” Renjun asks a little concerned and Jaemin just shoves his cellphone in Renjun’s face, showing his text chat with Jeno. Renjun’s mouth forms a perfect _‘o’_ when he reads the last message, putting the bowls in the living room’s table for a moment “He’s willing to sext you!”

Jaemin groans loudly, falling on the sofa and hiding his red face in a pillow “Is he really?”

Renjun takes a while to understand what his friend said because Jaemin said the words against the pillow, but when he understands, he jumps in his friend’s side in the couch and makes Jaemin look him in the face.

“Of course, Jaemin. He wouldn’t tell you he’s horny out of nowhere, have he done it before?” Jaemin denies and Renjun almost rolls his eyes at Jaemin “Do you want to do it too?”

“I don’t know, Injun.” Jaemin murmurs, trying to hide again but Renjun stops him before doing it “I’ve never done this and it’s Jeno we’re talking about here. He might send photos!”

The phone buzzes again and both Jaemin and Renjun look at it the fastest they can.

**leejen said:** _is it against our rules_

“What rules?” Renjun asks, taking his bowl of ramen and starts eating.

“We’ve made rules for this bet, but this isn’t in any of the rules, I should’ve thought of it first.” Jaemin is whining and Renjun just sighs at his friend freaking out in front of him.

“This is your opportunity, Jaemin. It won’t kill you to go with the flow and enjoy this a little.” Renjun says.

Another message arrives.

**leejen said:** _welp nvm then_

Renjun is the one yelping this time, almost pouring his dinner in their couch. He looks at Jaemin and his friend looks like a scared kitten lost in the middle of the night.

“Come on, I can help you.” Renjun tries again, now thinking that if they wait for too long, Jeno will give up for real or think that he went too far in their friendship’s boundaries.

“This is personal, Injun! How will you help me?” Jaemin looks at his phone again, reading the messages Jeno sent and taking a deep breath.

“I can help you with the beginning and then you just need to continue it like as if it was in real life.” Renjun slurps his ramen and continues “But first, answer Jeno and tell him you’re down to it.”

Jaemin unlocks his phone, his fingers trembling a little as he starts to type on the screen.

**nanamin said:** _it’s not against rules I guess but im having dinner right now_

 **nanamin said:** _if you can wait a little until im done and in my room…_

 **nanamin said:** _ten minutes_

And as soon as he sends the message, Jeno replies.

**leejen said:** _sure ;)_

“Ok, you did well.” Renjun says, reaching for Jaemin’s bowl and handling it to his friend “Now you need to eat while I tell you what you need to do here.”

“I don’t feel like eating right now…” Jaemin is hyperventilating with what he’s about to do.

“But you need to, also I did this ramen for you, so eat while I teach you the ways.” Renjun waits until Jaemin takes the first bite to continue, “First, it’ll start a little weird, especially if you’ve never done it before, it’s more like _‘what are you doing right now?’_ and then you need to answer things in a sexy way. He’s already horny, so he’ll probably start things and you continue with whatever is happening.”

“And if I just don’t know what to answer?” Jaemin is still frightened, but now his only option is to do it or ignore Jeno for the rest of their lives.

“You’ll know. Remember that you can’t be ashamed of whatever you’re talking about with him, he’s your best friend and you probably said worst things to him than just a little sexting.” Renjun pats Jaemin’s shoulder, giving him courage to do it. It seems like such a big thing and it’s only Jeno wanting to be naughty with his best friend “Ah, and have fun, of course.”

Renjun seems more into this than Jaemin. He waits until Jaemin finishes his ramen, takes his bowl and leave to the kitchen. So now is Jaemin’s turn to go to his room and start that nonsense with Jeno.

**nanamin said:** _im back_

Jaemin closes the door from his room, feeling his heart racing again. He’s anxious and can already feel his body warm. He lays on his bed, waiting for Jeno to show up. Will Jeno say explicit things to him? They’ve spoken about Jeno’s sex life before, but details weren’t mentioned. And even if Jaemin have already seen Jeno naked, he never saw him naked with a boner. Only with clothes on, most of the time Jeno’s hand was covering it, so that’s a field Jaemin never walked in before with his best friend.

There’s a chance photos won’t happen too, and Jaemin would be a bit thankful if they didn’t.

Maybe he can send one to Jeno, to surprise him.

**leejen said:** _hey_

 **leejen said:** _have you eaten?_

**nanamin said:** _yea, left injun alone in the kitchen so i could talk to you_

Not that Jaemin would complain about not doing chores, but he knows Renjun let this time slide because Jaemin had business to finish.

Jaemin remembers that Jeno doesn’t know that Renjun knows about what they’re going to do, and Jeno knows Renjun as good as Jaemin does, so he continues.

**nanamin said:** _he started to whine about me not helping but i said i have a headache and he let me leave_

 **nanamin said:** _heh_

**leejen said:** _were you this excited to start this?_

 **leejen said:** _even lying to renjun_

**nanamin said:** _i told you i would be back in ten minutes_

 **nanamin said:** _and here i am_

**nanamin said:** _:)_

Jaemin bites his lower lip and remembers Renjun’s tips, so he thinks a little and sends another text, before Jeno can reply.

**nanamin said:** _and what are you doing right now?_

**leejen said:** _spent the day in the couch_

 **leejen said:** _now im on the couch and talking to you_

 **leejen said:** _you?_

**nanamin said:** _laying in bed and talking to you_

**leejen said:** _you could be laying in bed WITH ME right now_

**leejen said:** _just sayin_

**nanamin said:** _could i? and what would we be doing then_

Jaemin slaps his face, feeling the embarrassment bubbling inside his body. He can feel the heat in his face growing and as the conversation starts to lead to the point where Jeno wants to, the more he feels hot inside his clothes.

**leejen said:** _first i would cuddle you because you know how much i like it_

**leejen said:** _i like to have you in my arms_

**leejen said:** _especially because you smell so_ nice

 **leejen said:** _it makes me melt every time i feel your scent so close to me_

**nanamin said** : _kjdskjfn_

 **nanamin said:** _what-_

 **nanamin said:** _whta you mean_

**leejen said:** _that i like your cologne?_

 **leejen said:** _and i think the skin in your neck is very smooth_

 **leejen said:** _very kissable_

**nanamin said:** _you know that i have a sensible neck_

 **nanamin said:** _i wouldn’t let you get any way closer to my neck. not even in your wildest dreams._

**leejen said:** _jaemin you say this now_

 **leejen said:** _i would get closer to your neck and whisper something in your ear_

 **leejen said:** _and make my way to your neck with my lips_

 **leejen said:** _leaving soft kisses all over it until i decide to fully kiss it_

The messages start to cause some reaction in Jaemin’s body aside from awkwardness, anxiety or embarrassment. He can almost feel Jeno getting close to his neck and kissing it, sending shiver through all of his body.

**nanamin said:** _if you do this_

 **nanamin said:** _i will kick you in the balls_

After sending the messages, Jaemin notices what he did. That would be his answer if Jeno ever said something like that, but that wasn’t a normal conversation between him and his best friend. This wasn’t the time for him to say anything like that.

**leejen said:** _JAEMIN_

**leejen said:** _WHAT THE FUCK_

 **leejen said:** _KSKFJGNB_

**nanamin said:** _sorry heh_

 **nanamin said:** _i got carried away_

 **nanamin said:** _you know what would happen if you kissed my neck_

 **nanamin said:** _and it wouldn’t be a kick in the balls…_

**leejen said:** _no i don’t?_

 **leejen said:** _i’ve never kissed your neck remember_

**leejen said _:_** _duh_

Jaemin thinks about what to say for a second. He have something in mind. As he starts writing it, he stops, erases it and sighs loudly. He can’t say that to Jeno, not like that.

No, he can’t.

But he have nothing to lose there. He can even use that to tease Jeno a little. Renjun told him to have some fun, so he will.

**nanamin said:** _as you kiss my neck_

 **nanamin said:** _it’s so sensible and you will be so close to me_

 **nanamin said:** _i might moan a little_

 **nanamin said:** _very close to your ear_

 **nanamin said:** _you know i’m not quiet at all_

Jeno doesn’t say anything for a couple of minutes, but Jaemin can see that he’s online. Perhaps he went a little too far and now Jeno is awkward to answer something to him, but that was what Jeno was asking for, right?

**leejen said:** _then i would know i was doing the right thing_

 **leejen said:** _and continue doing it_

 **leejen said:** _until i thought your neck received the care it deserves_

 **leejen said:** _then lower my kisses_

It’s like Jeno is there with Jaemin, and the boy truly wishes his best friend was indeed there. He could sense the kisses tracing its path through his neck, to his collarbone and to his chest. Would Jeno do it in real life, or was it just a momentary thing? Jaemin couldn’t tell exactly the difference there.

Jeno seems good with this entire sexting thing, and of course he does, he’s a normal person after all. He have had girlfriends before and he probably played the same card on them too, just repeating things he already told someone else.

Does Jeno do this often?

That’s the question.

With plenty of different people?

Probably.

Doesn’t he have someone better to do it, so he’s doing it with Jaemin? What does this have to do with the bet after all?

And even if Jaemin wants to continue this and see where it goes, he’s also not feeling it anymore. He never felt the slightest kind of jealously over his best friend, but the thought of others having him entirely and Jaemin can’t even tell him his feelings, makes him feel pettiness for himself. He’ll never be more than just a good friend, something like a brother, to Jeno and this thought breaks his heart more than anything.

Sometimes Jaemin thinks this is why he never had anyone by his side, because the thought of the person not being Jeno makes everything too overwhelming to him, and it wouldn’t be fair.

**leejen said:** _are you there_

 **leejen said:** _i can see you online skjfn_

 **leejen said:** _are you doing something without letting me know?_

_Yeah, just overthinking my situation_ again, Jaemin thinks.

He feels a heavy weight in his chest, as if he’s sinking to the ground. He doesn’t want to talk to Jeno anymore, he just wants to lay and be gloomy until he falls asleep. Until he stops thinking about Jeno kissing his neck, with his soft lips discovering every part of Jaemin’s collarbone and chest.

Jaemin _needs_ to stop.

**nanamin said:** _i have to go sleep_

 **nanamin said** : _sorry…_

 **nanamin said:** _we can talk tomorrow_

 **nanamin said:** _good night_

**leejen said:** _ok_

**leejen said:** _good night pretty boy…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! as always > any feedbacks are welcomed and i hope you're enjoying the story :)
> 
> see you next time <3


	4. feelings

**leejen said:** _tests are over!!!!_

**leejen said:** _we should do something_

**leejen said:** _i feel like I haven’t seen you in ages_

**nanamin said:** _my house or yours ;)_

**leejen said:** _mine ;)_

Jaemin sighs after reading the message, because there’s no escape from Jeno if it’s just both of them together - and he’s pretty sure Jeno didn’t invite the others to his house. After a week of flirting all the time and touching in inappropriate places, Jaemin doesn’t feel as scared as he did in the first time.

Jaemin feels freer to try things with Jeno, but he’s still trying his best to hold it back a little. His feelings are still in the game and he can’t let them control him, not right now, not after so many years hiding them deep inside his heart. After the event that lead him to avoid Jeno for some days, he’s trying _really hard_ to hold everything in and keep things like they always were.

-

“Really?” Jeno says looking up at Jaemin. Jeno is studying for his tests and Jaemin is laying on the floor of his room playing games onn his phone, looking through his social media feeds and doing whatever. He’s beyond bored, he had enough of watching Jeno reading that book about dance over, and over again. So Jaemin decides to try something new “Sitting on my lap? While I’m studying?”

Jeno has a defeated look in his face, almost grinning in Jaemin’s direction when he puts his legs in each side of Jeno’s waist. At first, Jeno doesn’t know where to put his hands, he would normally put them on the thighs, maybe a little higher… But it’s Jaemin and he still doesn’t know how to act when things like this happen between them.

“You’ve been studying for several hours, you need to relax a little.” Jaemin smirks and grinds with his hips, watching the normal face Jeno does whenever Jaemin touches him in the right places. It’s something similar to a pleasure expression, but when the person tries to hold it back and fails “I know it’s a big test, but you could take a little break.”

And Jaemin grinds again.

It’s not like he wanted to have sex with Jeno. Actually, he wanted, but not in this situation. He’ve been holding back all of the uncontrollable hormones inside of him for so long, he could wait a little longer. Also, he’s pretty sure nothing like that would actually ever happen between them, but if it did, Jaemin would want it to be special. Not them just messing around in Jeno’s room before a big test.

Jaemin just wants to tease Jeno because it’s fun. Jeno is desperate and gets turned on easily, so Jaemin only need to do the bare minimum and Jeno is already crawling in his direction. It’s fun to see Jeno like that, especially because it’s a part of Jeno that Jaemin never had the chance to see before.

“You’re right, a break should be fine.” Jeno almost bites his lower lip, but decides to grin at Jaemins direction instead.

Jaemin can feel Jeno spreading his legs under him, making Jaemin’s legs spread too, and grabs both Jaemin’s butt cheeks with his strong hands. Jeno tightens his grip and makes Jaemin grind again, this time slower and deeper

He continues to lead what Jaemin’s body should do, with his fingers tight around Jaemin’s ass “Are we dry humping?” Jaemin smiles because he likes it, especially because Jeno is so down to it too.

“I don’t know, are we?”

“I think so.” Jaemin says in a soft whisper because he’s starting to feel things, and feeling whatever is happening with Jeno’s manhood too.

It’s a new sensation, to being finally able to share a moment like this with Jeno. It’s totally different from when they were fourteen and decided to share a first kiss, just to see how it was to kiss someone. It was just a peck on the lips, but it was the most intimate moment they shared in years.

It was different from their almost-sexting weeks ago, because now they are face-to-face. Jaemin can feel Jeno under him. It’s physical, tangible and hot. Jaemin doesn’t need to imagine anything, because he’s living it.

For a moment, Jaemin stops and thinks about this situation. Jeno has no idea about Jaemin’s true intentions. Of course, Jeno was the one to start the intense grinding, but he doesn’t know Jaemin is actually taking advantage of everything. And he feels awful thinking about it in this way.

He puts his hands over Jeno’s and the boy smiles, thinking Jaemin wanted to take control, but it’s the opposite, he wanted to end everything right there “I-I should probably go home… you have to study.”

Jeno looks like a lost puppy, eyes begging for at least an explanation from his best friend “Jaemin… did I do something wrong? I’m sorry if I did, you don’t have to leave, you can stay.”

“No, I really should go.” Jaemin brushes off any chance Jeno could get of making him stay. He grabs his jacket on the floor and leaves the room before Jeno could even get up from his chair.

While he’s walking home, Jaemin feels nauseous because he knows he’s doing something wrong. It’s not fair with both of them, but he can’t think of a way out of this situation.

He decides to avoid Jeno for a whole week, until Jeno asks him to come over, so he does.

He still has to win the bet and being impersonal and avoiding Jeno isn’t the way to win him over. Jeno likes cuddling, so that’s his chance to make a move again.

Jeno would never resist Jaemin’s cuddles, he’s sure of it.

When he arrives, Jeno is watching something and eating snacks on his couch. It’s the perfect mood for a cuddling session and Jaemin is glad Jeno’s brain always works in his favor.

They watch an episode of some series Jeno is binge watching since early that day and in the middle of the second episode, they’re already tangled together. It was easier than Jaemin imagined, because all he had to do was lean against Jeno’s shoulder and Jeno did the rest. They’ve already cuddled before, especially when Jeno feels down and sad, he can be really clingy. But Jeno is being more… loving? If that’s the right word to use in that situation.

They’re on the floor, Jaemin sitting in the middle of Jeno’s legs. They gave up on the sofa because it was too small for both of them and Jaemin honestly hated that sofa since day one, it was too uncomfortable.

Jaemin likes this new cuddling more, because Jeno keeps kissing his neck and caressing his arms. There’s no much different from when they used to cuddle when Jeno needed to, but they would normally just stay hug on the bed during the whole day. Now, Jeno is really cuddling Jaemin, not just waiting for Jaemin to comfort him.

This time it looks like what Jeno would do with his love interest. Jaemin saw him doing it to many of them, and deep inside envied all of them. Jeno is romantic and his love can be really intense when he’s into someone. Jaemin never thought he would experience this type of relationship with Jeno after so many years of crushing him. It always felt too far away from his reality, but not that he’s in it, he enjoys it.

“I need to ask something.” Jeno says placing another round of kisses in Jaemin’s neck.

“What you want to ask?” Jaemin is ticklish in his neck, but he doesn’t mind if Jeno continues to kiss it for the rest of the day “It isn’t related to the episode we just watched, right? You always get distracted when we watch something and I always have to explain everything that happened in it to you. But this time it’ll be a little difficult, I already forgot how many times he went back in time.”

Jeno keeps quiet for a second and then says:

“No, it’s about us.” The way Jeno says ‘ _us’_ makes Jaemin turn around and face him. Nothing good comes from Jeno using that type of tone and speaking about a relationship “It’s nothing serious, don’t worry.”

Jaemin gulps because maybe Jeno noticed he has a crush on him, and now he wants to claim that he won the bet and kick Jaemin out of his life “Okay, so what about us?”

“I was just wondering, this is weird, right?” Jeno scratches the back of his head, looking away from Jaemin’s eyes “We’re best friends and we never had something like this. I know all of this is because we made a bet and we’re trying to win this by seducing each other, but when this ends, what will happen? Are we friends with benefits now?”

“No, I think we’re still just friends.” Jaemin feels like throwing up, or maybe running away. He can still end the bet and things will go back to normal, but deep in his guts he wants to continue this fantasy and have Jeno treating him like they’re in a relationship for a little longer. He’s selfish after all.

“So what will happen? The bet will end at some point.” Jeno sighs, a defeated sigh.

“In the end one of us will have fallen in love.” Jaemin shrugs, trying to sound unbothered by the matter “And probably heartbroken too. It’s pity to fall in love with your best friend.”

Jeno keeps silence for a moment, making Jaemin even more nervous “We should add more rules into this bet, it’s still too abstract in my opinion and I get confused.”

“Okay, let’s solve this then.” Jaemin cross his legs and starts to point out everything they discussed about the bet “I said I can make you fall in love with me and you said you can make me fall in love with you first, that’s how the bet started, right?” Jeno nods “We can do everything to win this bet, BUT nothing during classes or when our friends are with us. And no kissing. This is a long-term bet, we have all the time we want and the winner can make the other do whatever they want as the prize. I don’t know what will happen next, Jeno, because I don’t know how our reactions will be if the other wins the bet. It’s crazy to bet something like this because it involves feelings and all, but that’s what we agreed to do.”

Jeno thinks for a while and says “I want to add another rule.” Jaemin just nods at him “We need to know when and if the other falls in love, right? So the new rule is: confess your feelings the moment you realize you’re in love. No lying, just accept you lost the best.”

Jaemin freaks out inside because he already knows he’s in love with Jeno, but he’s not ready to confess it right away. He can’t just say in Jeno’s face that he’s been in love with him for the past few years, even before the bet even started. He can’t say it without sounding bad; Jeno will feel betrayed and he’ll assume Jaemin started all of this to take advantage of him.

No, he can’t confess.

“Deal.” He says with a straight voice. Jaemin needs to get out of this situation so he continues “You know Jeno, now that we figured everything out, I really want to know the end of this episode, so…” Jeno rolls his eyes and nods.

Jaemin sits like before, in his spot in between Jeno’s legs. Jeno hugs him and hides his face in the curve of his neck, holding him tight.

Jaemin has made his mind – he needs to forget about Jeno, quickly. For his own good.

-

It’s 4 a.m when Jeno’s phone starts ringing. He reaches for it on the bed table, and with his eyes almost shut he looks at the bright screen. Jaemin’s name is shining in it, so he picks up right away.

“Jaemin?” He says with his husky voice, confused with the call.

“Jeno, can you come pick me up, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, that's a new chapter and i'm so sorry it took so long to post it, but i hope yall are still interested in it :D and thank you for reading!!! as always any feedbacks are welcomed and i hope you're enjoying the story :)
> 
> see you next time <3


End file.
